


Pretty Boy

by Angel_Jin



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Jin/pseuds/Angel_Jin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no doubt in Hansel’s mind, the boy was an annoyance.  But his biggest problem with Ben came from his own thoughts about the younger man.  Hansel had never been one to have a lot of self-restraint and he was worried that one day soon he would snap and attack Ben in the way he really wanted.  And that was something that he knew he would never be able to live with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Pretty Boy                                                      Angel Jin                                           Rated: M

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by, but not limited to, Paramount Pictures and Tommy Wirkola. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** There was no doubt in Hansel’s mind, the boy was an annoyance.  But his biggest problem with Ben came from his own thoughts about the younger man.  Hansel had never been one to have a lot of self-restraint and he was worried that one day soon he would snap and attack Ben in the way he really wanted.  And that was something that he knew he would never be able to live with.

**Parings:** Hansel/Ben

**A.N.** – So, the idea for this story came to me while I was watching _Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters_ and trying to stay relatively sane during a two day internet absence.  Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep your mind when you need to study for finals but can’t do so because you need internet access to check your study guide answers?  I’ll tell you!  It is almost impossible to do!  Anyway, at least something, hopefully good, has come from my pain.  And don’t worry; there will be no rape.  I just didn’t want to give too much away in the summary.  I’m not going to include any of the above information after this chapter.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

**Pretty Boy – Prologue**

            The boy was an annoyance.  Had been ever since the boy had walked up to him and his sister in that bar.  He had a million questions and the scrapbook he carried around was creepy as hell.  So yes, the boy was an annoyance and one hell of a pain in the ass.  But despite that he was helpful at times.

            He made a good shield when people exploded and was surprisingly talented with a gun.  That last fact was irritating in its own way.  He would have preferred that the boy was as useless as he was annoying because then he could have justified leaving the boy behind.  But his sister had killed any argument he might have had and the boy came with them.  He was pretty sure that he would continue to curse the day that he had met Ben.

            If the brat could just learn to keep his mouth shut for five minutes.  And if he wasn’t such a pretty boy.  Really, it messed with Hansel’s head that Ben was so pretty.  Men weren’t supposed to be pretty.  Women were supposed to be pretty, soft, and meant to attract men; men were not meant to be pretty or soft and they defiantly weren’t meant to attract men.  But lately at Hansel could think about was how Ben looked and it was starting to really mess with him.

            The first time Hansel thought about Ben while he stroked himself, he had pictured Ben on his knees in front of him, the younger man’s head bobbing up and down as he worked over Hansel’s shaft.  His hand had tightened rather painfully around his dick in fear as his head snapped up and quickly moved from side to side as he made sure that he was alone.  As he slowly resumed his movements he let his mind wander to Ben and couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to truly have the younger man on his knees.

            There was no doubt in Hansel’s mind, the boy was an annoyance.  But his biggest problem with Ben came from his own thoughts about the younger man.  Hansel had never been one to have a lot of self-restraint and he was worried that one day soon he would snap and attack Ben in the way he really wanted.  And that was something that he knew he would never be able to live with.  There was only one way out of this situation; he would have to tell Ben about his thoughts and hope that the younger would either leave or lend a helping hand.  And if he hoped for one a little more than the other; well, he was only human.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

**A.N.** – I know that it’s short, but it is only the Prologue.  Please let me know what you think. I was originally going to wait to post this until I had more chapters finished, but I just took my last final and found out that I made A's in all my classes; so I decided to celebrate.


	2. Chapter One

**Pretty Boy – Chapter One**

            Ben had noticed that Hansel had taken to staring at him more than he had before.  Not that Hansel had really stared at him all that much to begin with.  But it was becoming a little unsettling to look up from whatever he was doing only to find the older man watching him.  Even more unsettling was the fact that he didn’t really mind.

At first Ben tried to blame his dreams on the fact that Hansel was always watching him, but then he remembered that he had always been more interested in Hansel than he was in Gretel.  From the moment he had first read about the two he had wanted nothing more than to join Hansel in his hunt for Witches.  That Gretel would be there had never really been a concern of his.

When he had met the siblings, Ben had been drawn towards the other man.  When he had found Gretel unconscious and had taken her to his house before doing his best to clean her up, all he could think was how he wished that he had found Hansel in her place.  He had wondered what it would be like to touch that body, how different it would feel to touch a body and feel muscle under his fingers.  Gretel had been far too similar to his own body type; all soft curves and smooth skin.  It did nothing for him, but the simple thought of Hansel would set his blood on fire.

These days there was little else that Ben could think of.  And that was turning out to be a dangerous thing as he had almost let a Witch escape because he had been watching Hansel’s ass and not the exit.  After the Witch was dead and the four of them had set up camp for the night, Hansel had taken him aside and yelled at him for half an hour before demanding an explanation for Ben lack of focus.  Of course Ben couldn’t just say that he had been distracted by Hansel’s ass so he claimed that he was over tired.  And he was, they had been on the move for five months without stopping anywhere for more than a few days.

The thing that surprised Ben was that Hansel had stopped yelling and just looked at him for a minute before saying that they would stop at the next town they came to.  Hansel said that they would stay there for a few days so that everyone could rest before they continued on their hunt.  Hansel had then turned and left Ben to stare at his retreating back.

“What?”  That didn’t make any sense; Hansel hated staying in the same place for more than a day, two at most.  Why would Hansel willingly stay in a town when he preferred to sleep under the stars where there was a better chance of escaping if they were attacked?  It just didn’t make sense.  However, Ben had never been the kind to look a gift horse in the mouth, and he wasn’t about to start now.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

            As far as towns went, it was pretty small.  In fact, it was small no matter how you looked at it; there were maybe thirty people, forty at most.  But there was an Inn and a bar, which was all that was really important.  Even so, Ben felt that there was something off about the town.  The townspeople seemed almost too happy about their arrival and there was always at least one person watching them.  Watching Ben.

            The Inn had eight empty rooms and the Inn-keeper said that he would rent them three rooms for the price of two.  Of course, there wasn’t a room big enough for Edward to stay in.  There was, however, an empty barn three house down from the Inn and the farmer who owned the barn said that he could stay there while they were in town.  And again, the people in this town were far too happy to have them there.  Not a single person freaked out about a troll walking into their town; they just acted like it was the most normal thing in the world.

            Three and a half hours after arriving in town Ben had had enough.  The man across the street staring at him was the ninth person he had caught watching his every move.  It was time to talk to Hansel because they needed to get the fuck away from this place.  Ben hurried back to the Inn and ran up the stairs to Hansel’s room.  He knocked on the door twice before opening it.  “I need to talk to . . . .”

            Hansel was shirtless and his pants were half undone and sitting low on his hips.  Ben could feel his brain shutting down; he simply couldn’t think of a single thing that was of more importance than the, more than half naked, man standing in front of him.  Right up until Hansel threw his shirt at Ben, nailing him in the face.  Ben wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there, but judging from the look on Hansel’s face it had been too long.

            Ben tossed the shirt back to Hansel who caught it and threw it on the bed.  “Now that I have your attention, do you want to tell me why you came barging in here.  Because if it’s not life and death important I will hurt you.”

            “What?  Oh right,” Ben started with a little shake of his head to clear it.  Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued, “I really think we need to move on.  This town is freaking me out; we haven’t even been here for four hours and I’ve already noticed nine people watching everything I do.  And everyone here has been way too willing to have the four of us stay here; think about it, every other town we’ve gone to has always wanted Edward to stay outside the town.  But here, they want him in town and we’re only paying for two of the three rooms we’re using.  None of it makes sense.”

            Hansel had been expecting some stupid fanboy question or for the younger male to ask, for what he was sure would have been the hundredth time, if Hansel needed help cleaning his guns.  At first it had annoyed Hansel to no end that Ben seemed to think that he couldn’t clean his own guns; until one day, while carefully cleaning the trigger, Ben had said something about how it was nice to finally be around someone that believed he was good for more than just shooting a gun.  Ben had been the only teenager in his town, and both of his parents were dead; because of that, the people in Ben’s town treated him like he was nothing but a massive burden.  So, Hansel started to always say yes whenever Ben asked to help; sometimes he would even ask Ben to help him.

            But this, this was not what he expected at all.  And he didn’t like it.  Ben was his, even if he didn’t know it yet.  If Ben didn’t feel safe here, they would leave.  “If you think that it’s that bad we can leave.  Although, Gretel is in the woods so we’ll have to wait for her to get back.  If you want, you can stick with me until we leave; I promise that I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

            “Right.  Like when you said that you wouldn’t let Muriel hurt me, and then _you_ shot me in the shoulder?” Ben said with a smile as he moved to sit of the edge of Hansel’s bed.

            Hansel did his pants back up and sat next to Ben saying, “Okay, you have a point.  I won’t let anyone but _me_ hurt you; and I’ll only hurt in cases like we had with Muriel.  Now, do you want to play cards while we wait?”

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

            An hour later and the two were still playing cards.  Ben was losing spectacularly and Hansel couldn’t seem to stop laughing.  With a sigh Ben put his cards down and stood up.  “Where are you going?”

“I have to piss,” was Ben's reply as he turned towards the door.  “And I could use a moment where I’m not constantly losing.”

Hansel hesitated for a second because he didn’t like the idea of Ben being out of his sight after everything the younger man had told him but he also didn’t want to make Ben feel like he was being controlled or suffocated.  After a moment of thought Hansel said, “If you’re not back in five minutes I’m going to assume that something has happened and I will come after you.”

Ben stopped with his hand on the handle and open his mouth to start to tell Hansel off for treating him like a child before he realized that the older male was worried about him.  He closed his mouth for a second and took a deep breath for a second before saying, “Okay.  Five minutes.”

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Four minutes later and Hansel was starting to get worried, Ben should have been back by now.  Something was wrong.  Five minutes now and the younger was still not back.  Hansel stood from the bed, crossed the room and threw open the door.  Going down the hall to the toilet room, he found it empty.  Hansel started to turn around only to stop when he saw scratches on e doorframe and a few drops of blood on the floor.  Hearing footsteps behind him, Hansel turned and prepared to attack.  “Gretel?”

“What’s wrong?  You look like you’re going to be sick,” Gretel said as she took a step towards her brother.

“He’s gone.  They took him,” Hansel answered, his ears starting to ring as he felt the ground shift under him and his world went dark.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

His head felt like it was going to split open.  And when he raised his hand to it to see if there was a welt, his hand came away wet.   So he had been taken and was bleeding.  What next?  Was a coven of witches going to show up and torture him for information on Hansel and Gretel?

Ben was pulled from his thoughts by the opening of the only door in the room.  In walked a woman who held a frightening resemblance to Muriel.  “Well, if it isn’t the little boy that shot my sister.”

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

A.N. – Alright then, let me know what you think.  I do have a plan for this story; however, I’m still working out some of the details and paths that the characters will take to get where they need to be.


	3. Chapter Two

**Pretty Boy – Chapter Two**

He could not be gone. He just couldn’t be gone; he had promised to protect Ben, and he had failed. What kind of hunter was he? He could not even keep one person safe; how the hell could he be trusted to keep entire villages safe? But more importantly, how was he going to get Ben back?

Hansel sat up in his bed and stared at his sister as if he could not see her. Her lips were moving but he didn’t hear anything she said. It was not until she stood up, crossed the room and slapped him across the face that he even really noticed that she was there. His hand flew to his face, covering the rapidly forming red mark on his jaw and cheek; never let it be said that women were the weaker sex. “What the hell?! Did you really have to slap me that hard?”

“Probably not. But I wanted to make sure you were paying attention to what I was saying; which you were not,” Gretel replied with a huff. “I talked to the Innkeeper and he says that he didn’t see anything. In fact, everyone says that they did not see anything.”

“Yeah, I expected something like that. That is why Ben was in here with me. He said that people were watching him and that he did not feel safe. We were going to leave as soon as you got back. He had to piss, so I told him that if he was not back in five minutes, I was going to come find him. Five minutes later I went to see what was taking so long, when I got there he was gone and there was blood. I am pretty sure that that is when you showed up,” Hansel said as he rubbed the back of his neck. His hand froze and, looking down, he realized that he had never put his shirt back on. Was it wrong of him to hope that that was the reason Ben had been losing so spectacularly? Giving his head a little shake, he decided to hold that thought until later.

Gretel watched as Hansel grabbed his shirt and started to pull it over his head with a small, amused smile. Trust her brother to finally start to really notice his feelings after the cause of most of those feelings was taken. He never did like to do things the easy way; the idiot. “Come on then. We need to find out what’s going on here so we can get your boy back,” Gretel said with a smirk. Her hand flying up and out the next second when Hansel opened his mouth in what she knew was denial; the loud smack as she connected with the back of his head was one of the most satisfying sounds she had ever heard. “Do not even fucking think about lying to me. I could tell you were falling, and falling hard, for Ben months ago. I am actually really surprised that he never noticed; especially when you said that we were going to stop and rest in the next town we came to. You hate staying in one place for more than a day or two. Then again, you’re so blind that you did not even realize that Ben only messed up because he was distracted by your ass. I swear the two of you are both idiots, blind idiots.”

Hansel felt his mouth fall open, but he felt completely helpless to close it. That was why Ben had messed up? And if Gretel was telling the truth, and she really didn’t have a reason to lie to him about something like this, Ben liked him as well. They would get Ben back and then he would confess how he felt to Ben and then, for the first time since he was a child, he would be happy. First things first, they would need to intimidate the Innkeeper into telling them what was going on.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

‘ _Well shit. That crazy bitch actually has a sister that cares about her. I should have had Hansel stand guard while I pissed. And leave it to me to have my head bashed into the fucking wall by the Innkeeper,’_ Ben was fairly certain that his internal monologue was the only thing keeping him from being bored out of his mind while he waited for Crazy Bitch to come back. _‘One thing is certain; if I, somehow, get out of this mess, I am telling Hansel how I feel about him. Even if I have to leave our little group; I just cannot keep hiding my feelings. It is really not good for my mental health. I am done hiding how I feel after this shit.’_

Ben was pulled from his thoughts as the Crazy Bitch that had taken him, although she called herself Aranna, walked back into his cell. While her presence was already an unwelcome and unwanted occurrence, the pleased smirk and bottle of dark purple liquid in her hand made him truly worried. Magic potions were rarely ever good; in fact, the only time they were ever a good thing is when they’re used to bless their guns, ammo and other weapons. Although, for some reason, he really doubted that Crazy was going to be blessing any weapons anytime soon.

With an evil grin Crazy started to speak, “Would you like to know what this is? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, you do. Part of me wants to leave you in the dark, and part of me wants to tell you. However, I do believe that it will be better in the long run, at least for me, to only tell you that your life will never be the same.” With that, she moved forward until she was right in front of him, forced his mouth open, and poured the potion down his throat.

Ben gagged as he crumpled into a heap on the floor. He felt his insides burning even as he heard Crazy leave the room laughing.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Hansel slammed his fist into the wall next to the Innkeepers head. “Do not fucking lie to me! I know that you had something to do with Ben’s disappearance, and I want to know why. He never did anything to you.”

The Inn Keeper tried to shrink away from Hansel and into himself. This was not supposed to happen. The Lady had said that if they helped her, she would protect them. When Hansel started to pull his arm back the Inn Keeper quickly spoke, “She told us to! She said that she just needed a little help to avenge her sister; if we helped her she was going to protect the whole village. We did not want to help at first, but you can’t really say no to a Witch. When the old Mayor tried to tell her to leave she ripped him to pieces! What else could we do?”

Hansel’s eyes hardened as he looked at the pathetic little man in front of him. “You could have asked for help instead of handing over an innocent boy! You are no better than the Witch you helped!”

“If I had not helped her, she would have killed me!” the man yelled in response. “What would you have done

“I would not have handed over an innocent person! Now, you are going to tell us where he was taken,” Hansel growled as he slammed the man into the wall.

The Innkeeper gasped for air as he replied, “No one knows for sure, but we think that she is staying in the old coal mine. It is five miles west of town.”

“I want you to listen very closely if even one hair on his head is out of place I will come back here and put a bullet between your eyes. Do you understand?” Hansel waited until the men nodded his head before he released him. With a single tilt of his head, Hansel walked outside, Gretel following him as she called out for Edward to join them.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Ben woke up in a cold sweat as the door opened. Crazy was back but this time she had someone with her. Her smile grew as she started to talk, “I am so glad to see that you are awake. I thought that you might want to know what is going to happen to you,” she paused just long enough to chuckle. “This is a friend of mine, Ezra, and he is going to be helping me with your punishment. You see, I decided that the best revenge I could get would be to force you to watch as I kill your family; only, you do not have a family. Therefore, I created a potion that would allow you to carry children. Of course, someone would need to help you, and that is what Ezra is for. I want you to know that even as you carry your child, I will be thinking of new ways to kill them.”

As she was talking Ezra had begun to walk around the room, circling Ben. Once he was standing in front of Ben he gave him a wolfish smile before moving to grab him.

It was at that moment that the door was blown open and a shot rang throughout the small room. Ezra crumpled to the ground with a hole in his head as Aranna

It was at that moment that the door was blown open and a shot rang throughout the small room. Ezra crumpled to the ground with a hole in his head as Aranna whirled around with her wand in hand. She threw a spell that was meant to fling a person across a room, only to see the spell just fly right by them as though they were not even there. Her eyes widen as she realized just who was standing in the doorway. They were the ones that chopped her sister's head off with a shovel, and they were not supposed to be here yet. She threw a glare at Ben before she pointed her wand at herself and gave a quick flick of her wrist.

Hansel took a step forward towards where she had been standing but it was too late, she was already gone. Before Hansel could do anything else Ben let out a groan of pain and Hansel rushed to his side. His hands hovered over Ben's body, hesitant to touch him and cause more pain, "Are you okay?" Hansel asked before shaking his and continuing, "Don't answer that. You were kidnaped, of course, you're not okay. What I meant was can you move or do you need help?"

Ben gave a small laugh before replying, "I could use some help, I think that either my leg or ankle is broken."

Hansel simply turned towards Gretel and handed her his gun before he turned back to face Ben. He then knelt down and gently picked Ben up and cradled him into his chest as the younger man snuggled his face into Hansel's neck. Hansel carefully and gently ran his fingers through Ben's hair as cautiously stood up. As they all started to leave the room Hansel spoke, "We are never going back to that town, and you are not going to leave my side for at least the next couple months."

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

A.N. - Well, that is it for this chapter. I am so sorry about how long this took. I had a really bad case of writer’s block and when I finally got over it, my computer fell off a table and had to be repaired. Anyway, I am so happy that I got this chapter finished today. This is my graduation gift to all of you.


End file.
